epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Some Thanks Yous
Phil's 1 year blog made me realize something: Because I've never "left" and I didn't make an anniversary blog, I haven't thanked any of you guys. And I'm impatient, so I'm not gonna wait a couple more months to do this for my 2 year anniversary, so I'm doing this now. Here goes! Loyg Loyg, Barry, Larry, you're probably one of my best friends here (and a better friend than most of my IRL friends). You've always been helpful with my battles whenever you could, and you're just an all-around awesome dude. Fire Fiyah bby, like I said to Loyg, you're an amazing friend and a great rapper. You've helped me with one of my battles and someday I'd like to return that favor :) Anyways, have a nice life and stuff. Wonder You used to never be on, but now you're on like 24/7 and you're a fellow yellow-name, so that's pretty awesome. Can't wait to work on that battle with you, man. Coupe Merry Chrismais, you bastard :) You're a great guy, and I think we were gonna do a battle together for my series but I completely forgot about it :/ Anyways, keep up the amazing work and everything Night I know you're blocked, but before you went all Walter White on us and turned crazy insane, you were an awesome friend to me and one of my role models (y'know, before all the power hungry insanity stuff). Tesla Like Night, you've gone insane(ish) and you're hardly ever here, but you were also my role model and you even made Capone vs Joker for me (An elephant never forgets ;) ) Ryan We battled once, you won. I don't have much to say about you to be perfectly honest :D Steeler You're kind of hilarious, and it's cute how you still think you own this place :) Noah You're still sort of new, so I don't really know much about you, but we've worked together a couple times and I love your battles so frickin' much. Can't wait for Season 2! Sierra I have no idea if you're still my wiki-wife or not, but you're awesome and you're a pretty fucking amazing rapper (I mean, you beat me once :P), stop hating on your rapping please bby? Ok Piet Plz CW *Le blog kick* Wach You're prtety cool, I guses. Yo'ure a dadto o, so thatscool. Xim I know I've been kind of weird to you ever since you skipped right over to admin, but we're cool now, and you're one of the sanest users here, so you have that going for you. Which is nice. Stoff You're hardly on anymore, but you were a great friend when you were, and you make a helluva good iTunes cover when I need one :) Meat fite me irl fgt Shaun I'm glad you came back, you were always that awesome guy who didn't give a fuck what others thought about you, and I always admired that. You're also the guy who helped me realize that I'm an atheist, so thanks for that too :) Also, finish my picture ;-; Four You're also a pretty sweet dude, and I remember when we thought you were white XD Anyways, I miss your battles (a.k.a. write some more fucking battles biyatch), and keep up the good work Scraw Never in my life have I met someone with such a vast knowledge of movies and science fiction, and that's pretty fucking awesome. You and I have always fought, but you're still awesome, and like Shaun, you don't give a fuck what anyone thinks about you, so ye. RTP/Pixel I'm glad you finally decided to come back, you're an awesome dude and I really missed having you around for that time when you were gone. We still need to battle tho. A6 We don't really talk much, but you seem like a really cool dude, and I feel like we should get to know each other better Nikki You and I have a fair amount in commom (other than gender and some other basic stuff), and I feel we should talk more. You're cool. MrA I don't remember if you're here or gone ATM, but you were always a really god friend, so good jorb m8. Flare You're hardly ever on anymore. Get on more. Phil You're a pretty cool dude (how many times have I said "pretty cool" in this blog so far?!?!?), and I'm sorry I kept asking you to help me with battles and then not finishing them ;-; Killer I don't really know you that well, but you seem awesome, and we could totally be great friends Joe Ditto DWAS Tuxes > Suits Lab Suits > Tuxes MSV You were Coder, but whatever, you led a helluva Hurt/Heal blog and you WAAAAAAAAY improved since you got blocked the first time. Nick I can type your full username from memory! (V0DeusEstDominiMei) Get back on more. Did you leave? I don't even know. Salty I don't get any of your jokes, but I beat you in a tournament battle, so that's all that really matters <3 Damaster You're a pretty neat dude, we don't really talk much anymore, but you seem nice and cool. Plus you like Lego too, so ye. Dragon We fight. I win (normally). We're sorta friends. #DragonLogic tho <3 L4S Same with a lot of people on here, we barely know each other but you seem pretty ye. Mind TheMindofMe vs Hercules (trollface) Negative 4 You don't really get on much anymore, but I liked you and I'm glad you stayed that one time you were gonna leave. Slice I don't know you that well, but keep doing whatever you're doing. Unless whatever you're doing sucks. In that case, do something less suck. TK Oh yeah, I was gonna write a rap with you. Oh well, that never happened :P PhineasFlynn Thanks for creating this awesome community (even though you're never on), it's really been awesome Bluesocks and TheEpicLLOYD WE ARE NOT WORTHY! But seriously, if you're reading this blog (which I doubt you will because who cares about me? ;-;) I love you guys and you should get on more often <3 Thanks for being awesome friends, everyone. If I forgot you, screw you fgt ;-; Loljk, tell me in the comments and if I care enough I'll add you. Lolbai. Category:Blog posts